The invention relates to methods for analyzing calorimetric data obtained from calorimetric instrument, and in particular, to methods for automatically identifying peaks and/or peak positions in calorimetric data.
Differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) is a thermo-analytical technique that is used for thermal analysis. DSC is used across a range of applications, both as a routine quality test and as a research tool. For example, DSC may be used to study stability of compounds, security screening, drug analysis or drug analysis.
In calorimetric applications, several peak-finding methods are used to identify multiple peaks in calorimetric data. Most of these methods use user-supplied initial guesses for the number of peaks and each peak location. In the manual procedure, the user visually evaluates the single-peak fit and decides whether an additional peak might exist. However, in low-signal/high-noise data, multiple peaks become indistinguishable to the user, forcing the user to assume a single peak. Further, a manual procedure also introduces user-related variability.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide automated methods for analyzing calorimetric data that requires minimum user input to determine number and location of peaks in the calorimetric data, including peaks that are not visible to the user.